New Beginnings
by Nieanna
Summary: Jack catches the woman he loves in his best friend’s arms. AU Alternate Universe Just to mention the characters aren't going to act the same


New Beginnings

Jack catches the woman he loves in his best friend's arms.

Jack all but skipped down the corridors of the SGC, in truth he was bouncing off the walls.

**_I can't believe she said yes._** Then again he began to whistle a rhyme he knew when he was younger.

Climbing up the stairs to the Debriefing room he missed the looks his team gave each other. 'Morning kids' he greeted, his gaze lingering on the only woman in the room. Who wriggled under the intensity of his gaze, she really was beginning to regret saying 'yes'. **_It's in the past Sam get over it_**, she thought calmly but shakily running her fingers through her hair. Last night felt so wonderful so perfect something Jack could never giver her, well not in the way she wanted.

'Sir'

'Jack'

Colonel O'Neill' greeted his team, while Daniel placed a hand on Sam's thigh to calm her, but caused the complete opposite she couldn't help blushing at the memories of what she and Daniel had done, the most perfect moment just had to be interrupted by Jack O'Neill.

**_Jack O'Neill_**, she spat in her mind, **_stupid Jack O'Neill as thick as a plank_**. She needed someone that shared intellect, not the complete opposite.

Teal'c just stared into space he knew something was going on between Major Carter and Dr. Jackson, but he didn't know what. Where he came from it wasn't right the way Major Carter treated the Colonel. **_Maybe the Tau'ri are different_**, Teal'c had been questioning everything he believed in since joining SG-1, now was when he was going to follow his instincts.

'Space monkey you got any new rocks' teased jack.

'Shut the fuck up Jack' snapped Daniel, Jack had gotten on his nerves for the last time, surprise was evident on Jack's face more son General Hammond, he had never seen or heard the serene pacifist Daniel Jackson ever get angry or swear. In truth he was a mummy's boy and everyone knew it. Jack's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline from shock of what Daniel had said to him. 'Dr. Jackson I really don't think that was appropriate do you?' asked the General. **_Sometimes SG-1 could be so childish. I feel like a teacher, I really am too old for this_**.

Staring at the computer screen, the words flashed before her eyes it wasn't that she couldn't understand the formula, the problem was to her it just seemed a bunch of gibberish. She was tired beyond belief, and the fact one of the men in the infirmary was giving her hell. A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. 'Come in' she called, Daniel's head popped in and she gave him a weak smile.

'Janet I have to cancel our earlier plans' he whimpered, Janet could tell he was lying through his teeth.

**_I'm so sick of this, if he doesn't want to spend time with me and Cassie, he should just say so_**, thought Janet angrily. But she knew how she'd take it, it was like her first marriage all over again.

**_That went relatively well_**, thought Daniel as he and Sam walked off base, everyone just thought the two were going to the Colonel's. Giggling like a girl with her first date, Sam just slung to him. **_God she is annoying. Sha're wasn't like this_**. Sighing he fought the urge to tear himself out of Sam's arms, he just wasn't used to a girl acting like that around him.

Pulling up out at Daniel's apartment Jack got out of the car, he couldn't help remembering the talk Teal'c gave him about the suspicions about Sam and Daniel were having a relationship behind his back.

'Colonel O'Neill?' questioned a voice, Jack was staring at his computer screen. He needed a nap pulling an all nighter was not the best thing to do.

_'Come in' wearily running his fingers through his hair, Teal'c stood in the doorway. 'Teal'c buddy what's up.'_

_'I believe something is going on between Dr. Jackson and Major Carter.' Jack settled to give him a stupefied look._

_'You're wrong, buddy' there was annoying voice in the back of his head telling him it was possible, Daniel and Sam had been acting strange lately. 'I'll go to Danny's and see what's up.' Nodding Teal'c left Jack to his thoughts, which lead him to where he was right now._

Standing outside the door, which lead into Daniel Jackson's apartment using his copy of the key, Jack silently let himself in. There was a rustling of sheets and the light sound of a girl giggling, it the direction of the bedroom. Daniel you dog, Jack thought reminding himself to get the low down for Daniel in the morning. Quietly tiptoeing across the floor, he opened the door a crack. Jack stared his eyes open wide, Daniel laid out over Sam, who was screaming his name (that would be Daniel's) over and over in pure pleasure. Slowly backing away in shock, it just had to be a seriously bad nightmare, knocking over a vase in the process as it smashed into glittering pieces Jack hurried out of the now cursed apartment.

Sam and Daniel jumped away from each other in fright when they heard something hit the ground just outside the door. Shakily Daniel got out of bed, while Sam threw on one of his shirts, watching her boy friend inspect what had happened.

'Daniel' whispered Sam sensually running her hands over his chest.

Jack hit his head on the steering wheel over and over without hitting the horn**_. Damn it, damn it I trust her/them._** Driving around while at the same time having an out of body experience, like a robot he was lucky he didn't cause a car pile up. He pulled up outside of a bar, his plan to get about as plastered as possible and still be awake with no hangover in the morning.

Sitting at the bar he nursed the same beer for about the past hour, around him couples laughed and danced, he just stared at oblivion each time his thoughts wandered to Sam, his team and what he saw made him feel sick. **_Is everything that happened between us a lie_**, he thought draining the rest of his beer. 

Stumbling out of the bar (no he isn't drunk) he lent against the door and took a deep breath of fresh air.

Janet and her daughter Cassie were doing each other's nails were surprised when a car pulled up in their driveway, at the bottom of Janet's heart she hoped against hope that it was Daniel. Getting up Janet stood in the doorway watching the person get out of the car.

'Are you okay?' she questioned when a tired and obviously distraught Jack O'Neill finally got up the stairs, forcing her to sit down next to him, he had no idea how to soften the blow while fiddling with his pants.

**_What happened to Jack, whatever it was must be bad_**, she thought when Jack finally looked up at he taking her hands in his. He took a sharp breath. 

'Sam and Daniel are sleeping together' he said, Janet paled her lips forming words but made no sound, it was like she had just been told Cassie had been killed.

'Are you sure?' she asked. **_That would explain the sudden cancellation in our plans_**. 'Can't say I'm surprised or happy.' **_Which would have to be the understatement of the year_**. Struggling to get up, Jack offered her, a hand up yanking her up Janet fell against Jack's chest**_. I never noticed his eyes_**, wondered Janet staring up into his eyes looking away blush covered her cheeks. 

**_She looks beautiful_**, he thought as Janet pushed away from him.

'Sorry' she mumbled her eyes down cast, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Running his hand down the side of her face, Janet lent into his touch. **_Forget about Daniel, he didn't really love you_**, she thought at the same time Jack was thinking the same thing about Sam.  Leaning down he gave her a chaste kiss, pulling away she could still taste the lingering Jack O'Neill and the feel of his lips on hers'. One thought ran through her mind as a continuous chant, **_he's mine_**. Giving into temptation she grabbed the labels of his jacket and pulled him closer to her. **_Maybe I always did like Jack,_** she thought as Jack bent his head down, her hands were pressed up against his chest, Jack was kissing her with intensity like he was trying to drink Janet up through her mouth. As the kiss came to an end both were heavily gasping for breath.

'Wow' gasped Jack, joy written all over his face, Janet's face read of surprise, arm in arm they headed inside to a now vacant lounge room.

Cassie glanced around the corner where Jack and her mother were sitting on the couch watching movies, though it looked like her mother was asleep, leaning his head on the head rest he put a finger to his mouth letting Cassie know her mother really was asleep. As much as she liked Daniel, she preferred Jack to get with her mother.

Slowly waking up Janet Fraiser found herself in bed with a warm arm draped over her stomach (no nothing happened) kind of trapping her. Whatever was nestled next to her face seemed to enjoy smelling her hair. Janet could feel appear of eyes peering at her. 'Good morning' whispered a soft voice she knew that voice but couldn't place it she knew for sure it wasn't Daniel. 

'Hello Jack' she replied automatically. He tightened his grip on her waist and moved closer to her. 'You know we really should get up' he mumbled into her hair. His lips tickled her neck as he began to kiss his way to her mouth, slowly the passion of the kiss intensified, slowly pushing Jack away unwillingly she got up.

'Jack remember Cassie, she does have a soccer game' interrupted Janet, Jack brightened up even though he wasn't asleep with Janet Fraiser in his arms.

Sitting in the kitchen eating the widely detested fruit loops (which was in Jack's mind) Jack stumbled into the kitchen mumbling something about coffee, unsuccessfully Cassie tried to stifle a grin when her mother wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.

'Morning Cassie' greeted Jack, ruffling Cassie's recently shortened hair. Smoothing her hair from the aftermath called Jack O'Neill, she continued eating breakfast.

Opening the car door for Janet, Jack did a low bow. 'Milady' he teased, closing the door Jack got on, covering her mouth Cassie just couldn't stop laughing.

'Come on I'm gonna be late?' called Cassie, sticking his head in front of Cassie, Jack poked his tongue out.

'Knock it off you two' ordered Janet in a sickly sweet tone, Jack and Cassie looked at her and then poked their tongue's out.

'Make us'.

As Cassie ran down the field, at the same time being chased by the opposition. Just as she was about to score a goal, her legs were kicked from underneath her, landing in a strange position a sickening crunch could be heard. Trying to hold the tears at bay, when the referee attempted to move her they began to fall. Running out onto the field Jack had a slight problem with holding Janet back from hugging her little girl who was in obvious pain.

Janet and Jack watched in shock as Cassie was wheeled off to the ambulance. 'Janet Fraiser, do you…' an assistant to the doctor was cut short as Jack nodded his head mutely. Giving Janet a chaste kiss on the cheek he went to track down the car.

Sitting on the hard back chairs in the hospital Jack was beginning to get dizzy from all the pacing his girl friend was doing.

**_Girl friend…since when have I ever thought of Janet as my girl friend. She was always Doc, ready to stick up any member of SG-1_**, he questioned. He knew there had been lingering feelings but he always thought them for Sam that was until now.

'Where is she?' queried Janet under her breath, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, maybe it was a side effect of spending time with Jack.

A doctor exited a room to Jack's left, the tension in the corridor was almost at the point of unbearable, as if all of a sudden it snapped Janet came racing towards him (the doctor) and threw him up against the wall.

'How is she' she just ground out between her teeth, Jack swore he could hear Janet grinding her teeth together.

'Cassandra Fraiser is fine, her arm is fractured through' whispered the doctor, the woman before him was cutting off his air. 'Air…please' he got out, realising what she was doing Janet let him go and the doctor slid down the wall. 

'Sorry 'bout that' helping him up Janet kept on apologizing. 

'Its forgotten about that, we're used to that' Janet just gave him a weak smile.

'Can we see her?' asked Jack calmly he knew an angry Jack would not help Janet or anyone else.

'Actually she's waiting for you at the front desk' he said. **_Thank god of one these people weren't insane._**

Sitting on the hard backed chair swinging her feet it was hard to move her arm in the cast still she wasn't used to it. The clicking of heels and someone telling another person to calm down caused Cassie to look up. The nurse at the front desk gave her an encouraging smile, without looking into a mirror Cassie just gave her one of her mother's fake 'you'll be fine' smiles. 

'Are you okay honey' called Janet hugging her daughter tightly.

'I'm here, not missing relax' said Cassie, her voice muffled, there was nothing that scared her more than her mother acting like this.

'Time to go kiddo' said Jack taking her mother by the shoulders and leading the two Fraiser women to the car.

1 week later

Sitting in front of the TV surrounded by darkness watching reruns of the cartoon series of Godzilla, Cassie quietly listened for any sounds of either Jack or her mother moving around upstairs. A bang on the front door jolted her out of her thoughts.

'Coming, coming' cursed Cassie under her breath strange getting off the couch, even after a week she wasn't used to the cast. Standing in the doorway stood in all their glory was Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson, there would have been a small sense of satisfaction to slam the door in their faces or tell them about her mother and Jack's blooming relationship, just as she was about to do the later Sam jammed her foot in the was, opening the door again Cassie gave them a glare that would have made Jack proud.

'What do you want?' she snapped.

'Is your mother here?' asked Sam sweetly, like she was still her mother's best friend and hadn't done anything wrong.

'She's asleep' said Cassie vaguely. Behind her Cassie could hear someone thumping down the stairs, noting by the looks on Sam and Daniel's face they hadn't realised that Jack was staying at their house.

'Morning guys' greeted Jack, placing a hand on Cassie's shoulder to guide her away. 

When the three had privacy, Jack just settled with glaring at the two in front of him. 'Before you begin. I am not listening and I repeat am not listening.'

'I've never known you for a negotiator, more of an antagonist and asshole' said Daniel, if it was possible he had a bigger urge to blow the two away even more. Sam placed a hand on Daniel's arm, backing away Jack slammed the door in their faces, leaning against the door he took a deep breath.

Janet stepped out of the shadows, wrapping her arms around Jack's waist she kissed him with all the passion inside of her.

End.


End file.
